Letters Between Padfoot and Moony, Special Chapters
by padfootsandmoonys1902
Summary: companion oneshots to go along with Letters between padfoot and moony.
1. Chapter 1

**Moony's P.O.V**

"MOOOOOOONYYYYYYY!" someone screamed in my ear waking me from my lovely slumbers.

"Get off of me you giant git before I punch you or cast something on you," I said feebly pushing away whoever as on me, I had a pretty good idea of who it was though.

"C'mon Moony, its Halloween for Merlins sake!" Sirius shouted pulling the warm covers from me.

Just then the door banged open to reveal the most horrendous sight, scaring me completely out of my wits; James Potter carrying fireworks.

"Great you're awake then, Wormtail is just coming now with some more firewhiskey and beer for tonight," he grinned, gently putting down some shady looking bottles, presumably containing some sort of alcohol and the fireworks.

"Oh god Prongs it's six in the morning! It's too early for this crap," I groaned putting the pillow over my head.

"CRAP!?" James and Sirius exclaimed in horror simultaneously.

"Oh my dear Moony, how wrong you are," Sirius tutted, getting up from the bed.

"This is far from crap. It's so much more than that, it's a form of art…" James said, arm movements and everything.

"A form of expression," Sirius added.

"A way of life!" they cried in unison.

"Oh kill me now…" I muttered, getting up with reluctance and began getting dressed.

**Padfoot's P.O.V.**

By the time Moony was dressed and ready to face a crazy day with Prongs and I, we were done hiding the fireworks and alcohol and were ready to go. We left the dorm at half six, before anyone else was up and went down into the kitchen, play fighting the whole way down.

Moony and I sat beside each other in the kitchen and held hands under the table while the house elves ran around us serving breakfast.

"Oi, Padfoot, how we gonna get the fireworks out onto the grounds later without McGonagall noticing?"

"Magic of course," I said waving my hands around, "Hell Prongs I thought you were smart, we have the cloak your dad gave you, and Moony here," I gestured towards Remus, "Can get us out of any sticky situation. He's the master of hiding." James laughed and went

"Right Pads, I forgot about that. What are we up to today?"

"I'm stealing him for the day, we're going to the library so he can help me with my potions," I pretended to pull a horrified face when I was quite pleased to get some alone with him, while Remus continued to talk.

"You know how horrific I am at potions!" We all laughed at this and agreed, Remus was terrible at the subject.

After breakfast we headed out of the kitchen, Remus and I going in one direction and James and Peter headed in the other.

**Moony's P.O.V**

"Hmmm… Now where is 'Potions for the Hopeless'," Remus muttered quietly, searching for a book among the dusty shelve of the old library. Sirius looked horrified as he witnessed his boyfriend searching for _an actual book._

"Wait what? What are you doing?" he asked in horror as he continued searching, unaware of Sirius' obvious discomfort.

"Or maybe I should just reread 'Potion for Beginn…" Remus never got to finish his sentence due to a pair of lips locking with his.

"You're such a twat you know," Sirius gasped, grinning from ear to ear.

"I guess that's why you love me," Remus smirked.

**10 minutes later.**

"And that is why you should always crush the bean before adding it to the cauldron," Sirius babbled, hoping Madame Prince didn't notice his messy hair, upturned colour and the fact that his book was upside down and Remus was buttoning his top buttons on his shirt.

"Oh I see now!" Remus nodded enthusiastically, his face beetroot red. Madam Prince stared hard at them for a good 10 seconds before shaking her head and telling them to quiet down and walked away.

"Pad. Pad. Padfoot!" Sirius looked around in confusion as to who was calling him.

"It's Prongs you git, check your mirror," the voice said. Sirius reached into his pockets while Remus rolled his eyes.

"We're very busy Prongs, what is it? We were working very hard you know," Sirius frowned while Remus chuckled quietly.

"We have collected the rest of the equipment for the plan" James grinned devilishly through the mirror.

**Padfoot's P.O.V.**

The day went quickly after that, I had little time with my Moony but we got the prank all set up with Peeves. We didn't get any lunch we were so busy planning and by 3 Wormtail was quietly complaining to Remus that he was hungry

"Why don't you two go get some food from the kitchens, Sirius and I are almost finished here, meet you guys in the great hall at dinner," said James while trying to focus on placing a firework on top of a wardrobe and not fall off my back.

"Ok, we will see you guys soon then, c'mon then Remus, the house elves will have something made by now," Peter squeaked while grabbing Remus' unbuttoned cuff. They soon left and James jumped off my back landing on both feet and managing to not fall over (he was quite clumsy with his feet) and turned grinning from ear to ear.

"Padfoot my dear, how spectacular was that landing?"

"Simply brilliant, you managed to land and not fall over. Now cut the crap, what are you after now?"

"Moony and you seem to be spending an extraordinary amount of time 'studying' lately, what's been going on, every time me or Wormtail come near you guys when you writing you hide it."

"You really are nosy you great git. Can you not let this be a surprise?" Came my exasperated reply, I couldn't let Prongs find out, he would freak, hell he freaked when a Hufflepuff came out and told James he liked him.

"We're studying but were also planning something so keep your mouth shut."

He gave me a funny look and dropped the subject but I could see in his eyes that he wasn't happy with the reply that he had gotten.

**Moony's P.O.V.**

"And then Peeves and James started having this huge fight…" Peter rambled on, practically dragging me along with him.

"Yeah that's great Peter, really, eh what are we going to the kitchen for again?" I asked not really paying any attention to what Peter was saying. Peter stopped abruptly in front of me.

"Oh… Well eh… Come to think of it I can't really remember what we were going there for," Peter frowned.

"Oh for Merlin's sake…," I grumbled angrily and then proceeded to make my way to the great hall.

"Hey Remus could I ask you something?" Peter said trying desperately to catch up with me.

"What is it?" I replied not looking back at him

"Why do you keep going off by yourself to study all the time? Whenever I see you you're writing in your stupid notebook and constantly ripping out sheets. By the way you're sending a lot of letters lately and no offence but you're not that popular."

"What are you implying?"

"Well James seems to think that you've got a secret girlfriend you're not telling us about or something."

This was the moment when I decided to choke on some air.

"Remus! Remus what' wrong!?" a frantic voice came.

I turned around only to come face to face with Padfoot himself.

"You alright mate? You look like the Queen just asked you for a lap dance," he frowned.

"Yeah ,yeah absolutely fine…"

Peter gave me a confused look.

"Right well time for Prong to explain the plan to us," Padfoot said patting me on the shoulder.

**"**Ok troops gather close, gather close," Pongs beckoned.

"Part 1. Pads and I will set up the fireworks all around the school while Moony jinxes the Ravenclaw knocker to say knock knock jokes instead of puzzles."

"What about me?" Peter whined

"Oh you can eh… Set up the stink bombs outside the Slytherin Common Room."

"Fine…"

"Part 2. We all go out to the lake and dye it gold, show our Gryffindor pride."

"That sounds rather…"

"Part 3 is setting off the fireworks with brilliance."

"Sound brilliant , spectacular, wondrous! We Marauders have done it again," grinned Padfoot.

**Padfoot's pov**

I smacked James'shoulder before laughing. This Halloween was going to be fantastic especially since I was planning on nabbing Remus for some us time before things got hectic on the lead up to Christmas. Plus James was getting suspicious which was pretty shit.

"Right them Jamsie let's get set up. Meet up for tea at six?" speaking at first to James and then Remus. James nodded and we passed the other two, me slipping something into Remus' robe pocket before we ran towards the third floor corridor where we were setting up the fire work.

"You sure their isn't something you want to tell me?" James asked after we had slowed down and started setting up.

"Perfectly sure Prongsie, you would be the first to know if I did."

"We all know you would tell Moony first…"

"what gives you that idea" I said stopping what I was doing and turning to face him. He was finishing up as well and as we started to move onto the Hufflepuff common room where the second batch would be as he replied,

"you two are so close now, it rare to see one of you without the other close by"

"were all like that," I said as we started setting up again, " the whole school thinks that we are in a foursome…"

"yea because Wormtail would so be ready for that" I laughed as I replied. The thought of wormtail with anyone was ridiculous, he has shown no intrest in either guys or girls and even if one of us mentioned it he would turn slightly green. After that james dropped what ever he was trying to find out again and we finished up sooner that we thought. When the last firework was places outside near the great lake we heard every one heading towards the great hall.

We made out way in excited to start the pranks after dinner and chatted while sitting down. Remus and peter came in not much later and settled in opposite us. Me and moony hared a smile before getting them caught up in what we had set up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moony's P.O.V**

The feast was spectacular, you can't get food anywhere better than Hogwarts. The whole time we couldn't stop ginning at each other in anticipation. As soon as Dumbledore got up to say his speech, we were gone. Running to the lake as fast a our legs would take us. We got the big bucket of dye from behind the bush and with a heave poured it into the Black Lake. Watching the gold spread across the lake was a magnificent sight but we had to run to the Great Hall before the feast was over so we could set off the fireworks.

"Where did you lot go?" Lily asked.

"Why do you wanna know Evans? Fancy coming with us next time? Or maybe you would prefer to go with Snivellus," James smirked.

"Shut it you git, whatever you did I hope you get detention," Lily glared.

"My feelings, they have been wounded!" Jams exclaimed, grabbing at his heart.

"And that is the end of my speech, please dig into your des..." Dumbledore was cut off by the loud bangs from outside.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion and the hall was filled with rapid talking. Soon the bangs got louder and the whole school was running outside to see what it was. Everyone was staring at the beautiful fireworks exploding over the golden lake. They were so enticed not even McGonagall tried to shoo everyone back inside.

By the time the fireworks had ended and everyone went back inside dessert I noticed that Sirius was gone.

"Oi Prongs, where's Pads?" I asked.

"I dunno. This wasn't part of the plan, the rest of the plan was to party all night," he frowned.

**Padfoot's P.O.V**

After setting all the fireworks up I hung back, I needed to think. There was so much going on and we were running out of time at hogwarts. My mind whirled at 60 milion miles an hour and I couldn't grasp at a single one.

My parents.

Regulus.

Remus.

James and Peter finding out.

Voldemort.

The death eaters that where hanging with my brother.

My shitty upbringing.

What would happen after hogwarts...

I had no clue where my life was going or what the flip I was doing. I had been walking around the edge of the lake but I couldnt take it. The only things that could calm me where Remus or water so I stripped down to my boxers and went swimming. I was floating on my back freezing cold thinking when the first firework went off taking my mind off things even if it was just for a second.

The show was amazing, we really had out done ourselves this year and I would have to congradulate the others later for their tremendous work. After the show I swam the edge dried off and got dressed again before contunuing to wander for a bit. I realized that I was meant to meet Remus so I sent him a quick message via a paper airoplane that would fly directly to him and it wasnt long before he appeared at the top of the hill near the willow.

He quickly made his way towards me and when he got close to me I grabbed him and kissed him pulling him as close as I could and tried to do what the water hadn't. And it worked soon I had forgotten everything that had been bothering me and was able to relax. I started to pull away only to find that we where on the ground and Remus was on top of me- the lanky git.

"Hey, what was that for?" he panted out

"Nothing, am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend within an inch of his life?"

**Moonys P.O.V**

"Not when your hair is dripping wet and you disappear after one of our best pranks, what happened Pads?"

"Nothing, just went for a swim that's all."

"That's all?"

"Thats all."

"Ok, well you _know _if you have a problem you can come to me about anything."

"Course Moony..."

"C'mon then you nutcase, let's go celebrate!"

"C'mon Evans, it.. it's jus.. just one date!"

Was I hearing right? Was James Potter really begging Lilly to go out with him again? This is the 3rd time in two weeks, honestly the man had no pride whatsoever!

"I told you already Potter, no."

"Just one!"

"Tell you what, when you do something actually helpful and decent to someone _then_ we can go on a date."

"I do something helpful and decent all the time, how do you think Peter is passing any of his classes?"

"See! There you again, putting..."

I started to zone out, I was nearly dozing off to be completely honest, when a heavy figure dropped onto my lap and long black hair was in my face.

"Get off you git!"

"Noooo there's nowhere else to sit!"

"Then why don't we go up to the dormi..."

"Hey, abomination! Stop being gay with that mudblood and get over here!" I saw Sirius go pale and saw his fists clench at the voice. I turned my head to see Regulus Black standing with a smirk on his face and arms folded.

"What do you want," Sirius spat. He was angry, oh very agry indeed. I tried to grab his arm but he shook me off.

"Mum just sent me a letter to inform you that you _hav_e to come for Christmas. You really shoudn't of made your owl stop delivering her messages, it's quite annoying to give you them."

"Then don't. And tell dearest mother to make some room in the hall, I'm bringing something special back."

"What, you're actually coming?"

"Of course I am, I wouldn't waste this perfect opprotunity to...What's that?"

"What?"

"What's on your arm?" Regulas looked away and quickly pulled down his sleeves. Sirius grabbed his arm and yanked up the sleeve. There on the young boy's forearm, was Voldemort's signature Dark Mark. My eyes widened and I took a step back, taking in this boy innocent boy with such a horrific tattoo.

I turned and looked at Sirius. He just stood there in shock for a whole minute. I didn't think he would for a long time but then out of nowhere, BAM. Regulas was on the ground with a bloody nose.

"How could you! You fool! You _stupid_ young boy!" He shouted while kicking Regulus in the stomach, winding him.

'He's going to kill this boy, if he keeps going on like this,' I thought. I grabbed his arm and he stopped.

He didn't say anything but ran out of the Common room. By now the whole room was staring at the bloody boy on the floor who couldn't get up or catch his breath. I stared in horror and barely registered a flurry of red hair wooshing past and helping him up. From a distance I heard a voice saying, "Its stuff like this why I won't go out with you."

I felt sick to stomach, I couldn't begin to think what Sirius would feel.

**Padfoots P.O.V**

I was going to kill him, I was going to kill my parent for making him do it because there was no way he would do something so idiotic on his own. I really couldn't beleive it, my own brother, flesh and blood was a death eater. I ran out of the common room and down the corridors looking for the first place that I could go. I ended up back at the lake, the stars twinkling on the surface of the calm lake, but I soon changed that. I ripped of my cloak and the rest of my uniform and dove head first into the freezing cold waters off of one of the ledges that surrounded the lake.

I swam out to the middle again and dove down, pushing deeper and deeper into the water, testing my lungs with each time I did it. I had just surfaced again when I heard some one shout.

"SIRIUS" I then heard splashing and I decided to head back knowing that Remus couldn't swim well and that he would probably die try to reach me in the middle of the lake.

"Would you get back to shore Remus, you know you can't swim!" I shouted as i swam,

"You know it's never stopped me from saving your short arse before now though has it," I heard his snarky reply as he satrted to get out of the water when he saw me swimming closer. I hauled myself out of the water, my legs shaking and burning from the long swim and flopped beside Remus who was sitting on the bank.

"How are you feeling?"

"Numb, honestly, I feel numb all over," I replied quietly not wanting to show how much Reg had hurt me. I started to shake, the cold and shock starting to catch up with me.

"Come on we go back to the castle. get you warmed up and we can cuddle and talk about all this shit," Remus said as he pulled me up grabbing my uniform and bundleing my robes around my shoulders trying to wake me up. We wandered back up to the castle and I grabbed his hand half way back, wanting the comfort. we walked back in silence and I just looked at the castle, the only home that I had that I was loved and accepted (mostly).

We broke hands when we got up to the common room and I swiftly made my way up to the dormitory and into the warm shower cranking the heat up to the highest I could stand it, and then a little bit further. I was only in for a couple minutes when I heard some one get in beside me and pull me into their arms.

"Oh Padfoot... I promise that everything will be ok," and then I broke and the tears started.

**MOONYS P.O.V **

And so Halloween came to a close, with fireworks and drinks and meltdowns. It was full of ups and downs but I thought it went relatively ok. Kinda. We'll just have to carry on and try to stay calm through all of this.


End file.
